


雨季旅行注意事项[上]

by Camille_tohce



Category: Lord of the Ring - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_tohce/pseuds/Camille_tohce
Summary: x没玩过AO3，先试一下。有同好的话，可以fo我Lofter!!ID同名，去掉那个下划线就好！！短时间不会更新x因为是高三xx





	雨季旅行注意事项[上]

原作：LOTR Aragorn&Legolas  
分级：NC-17  
现代AU：颓废的旅行家&诗人[人类]Aragorn迫于生计在一座城市开出租车养活自己。雨季将要来临的那晚在一家酒吧遇到旅行者[精灵]Legolas。在酒精和暧昧气氛的作用下进行了身体交合...

 

*****正文*****  
昨夜雨季正式来临，夜里噼里啪啦下了几阵大雨。不过Legolas直到今早才后知后觉的发现自己压根没有带雨具出来旅行。  
当前 9:04AM

仿佛是费尽全身力气，才勉强将沉重的眼皮抬起。廉价旅馆的乳白色窗帘丝毫无法阻挡那一道刺眼的日光。光线落在Legolas的眼里，尖锐的提醒他下一秒就要爆裂的头疼暗示某种不祥。Legolas翻了个身，一股混浊的气味——酒精夹杂着烟草燃烧的余烟——侵入鼻腔。他支起身体，用力甩了两下脑袋企图清醒过来。清醒的结果就是，他发现自己裸着上身睡在完全陌生的一间客房里。床边是几件揉作一团的衣服...  
“早上好？”房间的门吱呀的响了一声，来者拎着咖啡和三明治小心翼翼的将门又关上。  
香气四溢，连Legolas的肚子都情不自禁叫了几声。不过眼前的情况显然不适合安然享用早餐。眼前这个男人正俯下身子试图亲吻他的脖颈。Legolas本能的后倾，抬眼打量来者，及耳的长发衬托他瘦削的脸庞，硬朗的线条让人想起大陆深处人迹罕至的森林和山谷。或许是因为紧张和尴尬而紧抿的嘴唇带着一种禁欲的诱惑，然后是他的眼睛...

梅林啊，这真令人头疼

Legolas不知为何，一望见他的眼睛，头疼就愈发严重。他只好用手轻揉太阳穴，长舒了一口气。按理说，精灵的体质不该如此脆弱，仅是宿醉不至于反应这么强烈。

“你是...啊...”  
“Aragorn，”对方察觉异样，却也只是自然的将早餐放在床边的柜子上，语气意外的温柔，低沉的嗓音像是在安抚一个孩子，也像是带着愧疚的认错。“我是Aragorn，你还记得昨晚的事吗...？”

Legolas身体一怔，内心暗叫该死，偏偏在雨季出来旅行，偏偏昨晚去了那家酒吧，偏偏在这种时候断片，并在想象了一百种可能的情况。

包括最有可能也最糟糕的那种。

俗气的一.夜.情。 

气氛一瞬间降到零点，Legolas扶着额头不知该如何启齿，关于他断片并与这位Aragorn先生发生一夜情的整件事情。

“你先吃点吧，我还要去开车，你一个人还行吗？”  
Aragorn指了指Legolas的腰，犹豫片刻又收回手指，抓起柜子上的车钥匙，简单客套的介绍这座城市的几座著名景点就离开了。

Legolas忽然觉得一切都很荒唐，这算什么脱身的烂理由？打发他也不用这么寒碜吧？  
他觉得自己更荒唐，精灵一贯谨慎的作风昨晚居然被他抛到了九霄云外。随随便便的就和一个陌生人...上了床。

想到这里，Aragorn那双硬朗又不乏柔情的眼睛又浮现在脑海中。那双像是深不见底的湖水，表面平静无澜却暗藏汹涌的眼睛，一切的开始。

记忆伴着头痛断断续续复苏...

前一夜 11:47PM

“Hey，Hey，你确定吗？”Aragorn撩拨着不断向他凑近的精灵的金发，一阵又一阵独属于这族美丽生物的气味刺激着他的大脑和身体。此时Aragorn理智尚存，大脑的另一部分不断发出警报。  
“...”身前的精灵没有说话，只是闷哼着凑得更近，现在他们的鼻尖已经碰到了一起，一呼一吸之间都是彼此的暧昧气息。精灵首先打破这个僵持局面，将自己温软的唇贴上Aragorn的唇。  
“唔...你...？”Aragorn吃惊的瞪着他

“叫我Legolas。”精灵垂下眼眸，透着忧伤的语气更添他的诱人。  
Aragorn的理智于此刻完全崩塌。他满脑子只想着这名字真他妈好听。于是他重新吻上Legolas，温柔的吮吸变成热烈的啃咬。Legolas扭动身体，换了一个更加舒适的姿势窝在Aragorn怀里。一只手顺着对方的肌肉线条从锁骨一直滑至紧实的小腹。他能感觉到Aragorn身体猛地一怔，随后翻身将他压在身下，不顾一切的扯开他的衬衫，他的腰带，和自己的衣服。慌乱中给彼此涂上旅馆柜子里的润.滑.油。

Legolas浑身是酒气，迷离的眼神表达自己的满意。他的手继续向下摸索，此时Aragorn的下.体早已硬.挺，他伸出手指在那里画圈。  
Aragorn在他的抚摸下愈加疯狂，他开始啃咬Legolas的锁骨，又伸出舌头舔.舐他的肌肤，顺势向下，Aragorn碰到了Legolas胸前的凸起。Legolas毫无掩饰的发出愉悦的呻.吟.，丝毫没有精灵平时的姿态，但优雅尚存...  
Aragorn吮吸着，一只手托住他的腰，另一只手开始脱掉两个人身上最后的衣物。坚挺的yin.茎.抵在Legolas的小腹上。Aragorn又吻上Legolas不断呻.吟.的嘴，交换彼此的唾液。他的下.体被对方握住，从未有过的快感冲击着彼此。  
Legolas握着Aragorn的yin.茎.，对准自己的小.穴，然后拥紧身上疯狂的Aragorn开始抽动身体。Aragorn强行将Legolas的双手束缚住，  
“别调皮，精灵小子。”  
Legolas反而被他这句话逗笑了，身体止不住的颤抖。Aragorn紧咬下唇，下.体抽动的动作越来越快，越来越用力。  
“...Hey......别...”Legolas勉强挤出几个支离破碎的单词，但两个人呻.吟声还是盖住了他的请求。  
Aragorn发出低沉的吼叫，他和Legolas都已经快到高潮了.....  
Legolas一声尖叫，他努力克制自己了，可当这一刻来临时，身体终究还是脱离了大脑，Aragorn和他几乎同时射出，jin.液.喷在了对方的身体上......

窗外雨声大作。

 

***未完***

**Author's Note:**

> x没玩过AO3，先试一下。  
> 有同好的话，可以fo我Lofter!!ID同名，去掉那个下划线就好！！  
> 短时间不会更新x因为是高三xx


End file.
